parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails - Part 18: Scar's World Part 1/2
Here is part eighteen of Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails. Cast *Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript *Narrator: Puffa made it homely safely, and was refilled with coal and water. He climbed up to the top, went through the maze, and picked up another ticket, but dropped into a pit, and made it past the lava to get the next ticket. As soon as he collected the next ticket, Puffa heard a voice calling his name. *Scar: Welcome, Puffa! Roll right on in! Heh heh heh... (Puffa, leaping inside, hears Scar's voice) You runty little rusting train! You've undone months of hard work! Well, you're in my world! Let's see how much you like it! That foolish Double Dee! Bill, do this! Bill, do that! Have a Whoop-sicle! Bah! Now I'll show the world some amusement - Scar style! Oh, Scar may have a few little safety issues to work out. Perhaps we'll test it out on, say... a puny pile of scrap heap locomotive! One who'll never be missed if he ends up smoking piles of gears! Aaaahaa ha ha ha ha ha! *Narrator: Puffa was very cross indeed. So he set off at full speed up and down every amusement rides he took. No matter how much piles of coal his crew shovelled, Puffa saw that the more speed he took, the more Scar's voice seemed to echo everywhere. *Scar: Hmph! That was easy. Now see how you like my Color Cannons! Hee hee! *Narrator: Puffa didn't mind. He took three paints such as blue and yellow and red and finally made it to the top to meet Misty Waterflower. *Misty Waterflower: Hey! Spiffy get-up! Go on in. Watch out now... They tell me there's pretty dangerous up ahead. *Narrator: She leaped into Casey's caboose, but just as Puffa was about to puff hard, he heard Scar's voice again. *Scar: You meddling steaming midget! Try this next, I think you'll be a FAN! Ha! *Narrator: Misty, now her blue bikini, with pink ears, and yellow dots on her head, with her hair down, dove into the paint pots, and swam back in forth. As Puffa flew down the mountain, he picked up one strange sleek cylinder and pistol, and at the touch of a but ton, an intense beam of light shot out to form a glowing blade. He switched it off, and pick up some bullets to put in the pistol gun, but was now able to destroy the windmill, before he fell down into a pit below. Category:UbiSoftFan94